La vie n'est pas rose
by Lola Reeds
Summary: désolée pour le titre... SSHP n'importe quoi, résultat d'un trop plein de glucose dans le sang...Lisez à vos risques et périls COMPLETE


**La vie n'est pas rose...mais aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel**

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi

**AVERTISSEMENT: **j'ai écrit cette...chose pour me marrer, il n'y a aucun scénario, c'était juste histoire de faire rire ma conseillère en fic (que je remercie au passage d'être toujours là pour lire mes débilités...Bizz à toi Alex'!)

Si vous riez bien, super, je serai ravie pour vous. Si vous vous dites "mais elle a pété un plomb" ben, il est temps de le remarquer et si vous vous dites "mon ideu, je vire cette fille de mes author alert" même si je n'y suis pas, please, c'était juste un grand moment de solitude accompagnée de chocolat...Comprenez-moi...Et si vraiment vous ne voulez plus lire ce que j'écris, je vous rappelle que j'ai toujours un happy end à pondre (oui, je sais depuis le temps, vous aviez oublié...)

Bref, vous voilà avec un grand dilemme sur les bras: lire ce truc, rire un peu et allez vous coucher parce que ça vous aura achevées, ou revenir à la page des fics normales et lisibles lol

Bonne lecture alors si vous êtes toujours là!

§§§

Poudlard, un jour d'avril, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, les marmottes emballent le chocolat…

Harry Potter, le beau, le grand, le magnifique, le formidable Sauveur du monde sorcier est en pleine idylle (chaste bien entendu) avec Ginny. Ron et Hermione viennent de s'avouer leur amour, Draco Malfoy est le méchant-pas beau-fils de Mangemort Serpentard ennemi d'Harry Potter (le pas beau est obligatoire dans la formule même s'il est bavant en vrai…).

Harry doit combattre Voldy-chou d'ici deux mois (fin de l'année oblige. Pire que les exams ce gars).

Bref, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais voilà. C'est pas drôle. Ni très réaliste.

Allez, on rembobine tout et on recommence…

…jour d'avril, il pleut comme vache qui pisse, les sombrals bouffent des quartiers de bœuf et Hagrid papouille Aragog…

Harry Potter futur sauveur du monde sorcier, même pas la majorité, a une énorme poussée d'acné, n'a toujours pas mué, fait 1m20 les bras levé, se lamente et déprime à mort sur sa vie parce qu'il fantasme sur le fessier de Draco Malfoy et qu'il est hypnotisé par son prof de potions dès qu'il parle.

Bref, Harry Potter est gay, hourra, enfin une bonne nouvelle (pour nous bien sûr. Pour lui c'est moins drôle…Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit )

Et comme tout ado qui se respecte, il a les hormones qui le titillent…D'où le fait qu'il pense à autre chose en classe, qu'il fantasme sur son prof, qu'il fait déborder son chaudron…

« -Moins dix points pour Gryffondor pour inattention ! »

…et perd des points parce qu'il fout que dalle…

Dans le même temps, il cherche des solutions pour être le plus souvent possible à proximité de l'objet de ses fantasmes.

« Potion ratée ! Retenue Potter ! Ce soir, mon bureau. »

Bref, n'importe quoi est bon pour se retrouver le soir, seul, avec le prof et beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuucoup plus si affinités.

Du moins, en théorie.

Parce qu'en pratique, devant l'air de cerbère du prof, on n'ose pas. Puis, le strip-tease dans les profondeurs glacées de Poudlard, c'est pas génial et se jeter sur le bureau de l'homme en lui criant un "prends-moi sauvagement Sev" c'est pas que vous risquez un avada entre les deux yeux mais c'est tout comme…Et puis, comme l'homme est horriblement maniaque et méticuleux, mettre du désordre dans toutes ses copies barrées de rouge de haut en bas, c'est risquer la torture éternelle.

Donc, Harry Potter mettait au point une tactique pour sauter sur l'homme ailleurs que pendant sa retenue du soir tout en nettoyant ce qui avait débordé.

Et il en vint à la conclusion qu'il devait lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il revenait du repas (comme ça, il sera à moitié comateux et réagira moins vite que l'estomac vide)

Fin des cours. Harry remonte déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir, réfléchit à la possibilité d'enlever un ou deux vêtements sous sa robe de sorcier et opte finalement pour virer chemise et pantalon (chantez ! sans chemiseuuuuuuu sans pantaloooooooooon)

Donc, aux environs de l'heure du souper (je dois dire dîner pour les Français c'est ça ?), Harry se glissa dans les cuisines pour manger un bout et attendit caché derrière une statue près des quartiers de l'homme (endroit désert par excellence…on se demande pourquoi) que Severus Snape, maître de potions connu pour être horriblement irritable, se montre dans ses si sexy robes noires (qui sont pas mal non plus aux couleurs du drapeau gay…clin d'œil à Kero lol)

Seulement, voilà, en tant que Gryffondor hémicéphale impulsif et débile (c'est Sevy qui l'a dit !), il se doit d'agir stupidement.

Ce qui venant d'Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier est tout naturel. Même, il voudrait faire autrement, il peut pas.

Bref, il est « caché » derrière cette foutue statu, nous, yaoistes acharnées attendons avec impatience que Snape lui saute dessus en premier pour…Heu…lui faire des choses pas très professorales (quoique, je suis sûre que j'apprendrai beaucoup avec un prof pareil).

Bien sûr, il y en a qui espèrent (et vous pouvez espérer longtemps les filles) que le Sieur Malfoy amène son royal popotin dans les parages pour enlever Harry comme un sac de pommes de terre en le jetant sur son épaule et l'emmener faire des choses pas très digne d'un Sang Pur dans sa chambre de préfet.

Mais voilà, Lola Reeds étant ce qu'elle est, Harry Potter ne peur pas finir avec Draco Malfoy (du moins pas de mon plein gré), il ne peut être qu'à Snape et à la limite appartenir en copropriété à Malfoy mais même si je suis partisane des couples à trois, cette fic ne comporte pas de trio (cette fic n'est pas une fic déjà. Ça règle déjà beaucoup de questions…)

Harry Potter donc, caché derrière sa statue, attendait patiemment Severus Snape.

Severus Snape, à quelques mètres de cette même statue, attendait de voir ce que Potter foutait à 2 mètres de la porte de son antre (l'antre de la bête de aaaarrrgggh…ça va finir par être l'antre de la bête de ouiiiiiiii n'empêche )

Severus se dit qu'après un bon repas comme celui qu'il venait de faire, il serait criminel de s'exciter sur Potter alors que son fauteuil l'appelait pour qu'il vienne lire au coin du feu.

De plus, Potter ne semblais pas bouger donc, Severus entra et avant que la porte ne se referme, Harry bondit de sa cachette et se jeta dans l'espace entre la porte et l'encadrement qui restait pour arriver dans les appartements de Snape.

Malheureusement, pas assez rapide, Snape le coinça à moitié dehors et le Survivant eut les côtés broyées par la porte (comme quand on referme la porte sur la queue du chat…croyez-moi, j'ai déjà vu le résultat, c'est immonde)

Bref, Severus se dit que s'il devait apporter le morveux dans cet état à l'infirmerie, il allait se faire étriper par l'infirmière et Albus allait le gronder comme un gosse qui vole un cookies. Ce qui est franchement désagréable.

Donc, puisque c'est lui qui approvisionnait Pomfresh et qu'il se soignait tout seul depuis bientôt 20 ans (depuis qu'il était au service de Voldy-chou en fait) il se dit qu'il allait faire avaler une potion au gosse et le rejeter dans les couloirs avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience et qu'il ne lui hurle dans les oreilles pour être un bâtard graisseux sans cœur.

Severus traîna donc le Sauveur du monde sorcier par la cheville jusqu'à son lit (ben oui quelle coïncidence quand même. Pas dans le divan, pas direct dans la salle de bain mais sur son lit…Tsss et après c'est MOI la perverse)

Il le posa délicatement sur son lit (j'ai mal pour lui) et partit en maugréant dans la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi retaper le gosse. Qui avait à peine quelques côtes froissées.

De retour, il fit ingurgiter la mixture au pauvre Ryry et ledit Ryry se réveilla en voyant la vie en technicolor, version années 70, psychédélique…

Harry Potter, 17 ans, puceau et prude parmi les prudes, planait.

Severus avait donné une potion de régénération trafiquée par ses soins aux champignons magiques (c'est le cas de le dire)

Bien sûr, l'effet était très apaisant lorsqu'on revient à moitié mort d'une des surboum du Lord Noir mais sur un ado frustré, l'effet se révéla être…heu…censurable ?

De ce fait, plus c'est censurable et moins je laisserai passer une telle occasion de laisser libre cours au fantasme du petit (faut bien qu'il s'amuse le gamin tout de même).

Harry Potter, 17 ans, prude parmi les prudes, se jeta avec un groar digne du lion de la Metro Goldwyn Meyer sur son pauvre maître de potions qui n'en demandait pas tant (et qui à vrai dire ne demandait rien du tout).

La couche de vêtements dudit prof de potions tomba en lambeaux vu le nombre de boutons à défaire, il est plus rentable de tout arracher plutôt que de déboutonner délicatement (sinon, on y sera toujours demain et le Sevy aura le temps d'avadakedavriser le Ryry ce qui n'est pas le but).

Severus, ayant survécu à Voldemort, ayant survécu à Albus, ayant survécu à presque 20 ans d'enseignement se dit qu'il survivrait bien au fait de prendre sauvagement Harry Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil. Ou qu'il tombe raide mort ce qui serait une très belle mort…

Mais voilà, Harry Potter étant sous influence de substances illicites et Severus ayant largement dépassé la date de préemption (même s'il est bien conservé) et surtout, ayant abandonné la salle de sport depuis quelques années se retrouva…En dessous d'Harry Potter.

Qui en profita honteusement pour se régaler de ce corps resté malgré tout très attrayant.

Severus, lassé de se débattre, s'abandonna joyeusement aux caresses un peu maladroites mais ô combien agréable de ce foutu Potter…

Tellement agréables que Severus ne s'entendait plus gémir sous cette bouche experte et se laissa à supplier le morveux de « plus, plus ! Harrrrry… »

Ledit Harry ne se fit pas prier et cessa de préparer son professeur pour le pénétrer…

Et ce une bonne partie de la nuit…

Il finit quand même par s'endormir (la potion aux champis magiques ayant fini d'agir) et Severus ayant fait son plein d'endorphine pour, houlà, au moins le reste de sa nuit, s'endormit aussi en serrant possessivement son doudou attitré à partir de cette minute (godemiché, bouillotte et lave-vaisselle le tout en un ! quelle merveille n'est-ce pas ? Moi je dis, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut…)

Harry Potter, courbaturé, se réveilla de bonne heure et tomba nez à nez avec…la poitrine confortable qui lui avait servi d'oreiller une bonne partie de la nuit.

Cette poitrine appartenant à son maître de potions qu'il avait fait hurler toute la nuit, se souleva en un soupir exaspéré…

« -Je le savais que vous me tueriez Potter…Seulement, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ce serait de cette façon… »

Harry eut la décence de rougir et Snape lui murmura à l'oreille tout en enserrant sa proie et en frottant son érection matinale contre le ventre ferme et plat du sale morveux :

« -Faites attention à votre mignon petit cul Potter…Dès que le mien sera remis, je peux vous jurer que je me vengerai. Et vous ne pourrez plus vous asseoir pendant une semaine. »

« -Eh bien, j'espère que vous vous remettrez vite Professeur… » répondit une superbe voix masculine et un rien rauque…

Le Survivant n'était plus puceau, le Survivant venait de muer.

Restait plus qu'à grandir un peu et le Survivant serait heureux…

« Et le Survivant, il t'emmerde ! Non mais, tu peux pas me foutre la paix non ? J'étais heureux avant que tu ne me foutes dans le lit de ce bâtard visqueux et humf humpf ! »

(Lola une main sur la bouche du Ryry) C'est rien, ça va lui passer, crise d'adolescence…

Mwarf mwarf, bientôt, tu me remercieras pour t'avoir mis dans son lit (et tu me remercieras de lui avoir offert le Kama Sutra aussi !)

C'était la minute délire par Lola Reeds…Pitié, c'est promis, je ne le referai plus mais ne me tuer paaaaaaaaaaas…


End file.
